


A Very Special Mission

by respoftw



Series: The Adventures of Ace Dameron [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a small boy staring at him when he wakes up.</p><p>Serious, brown eyes and small, button nose.  Messy, black hair and sticky, curious fingers that poke insistently at his cheek</p><p>The one where Finn wakes up to find that he's the subject of a very special protection mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Special Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisiswherethefishlives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswherethefishlives/gifts).



There's a small boy staring at him when he wakes up.

Serious, brown eyes and small, button nose. Messy, black hair and sticky, curious fingers that poke insistently at his cheek.

Finn jolts more fully awake and hears a small, surprised gasp escape from the boy before he disappears from sight. Before he can fully process what just happened, there are doctors and nurses and droids asking him questions and taking readings and poking him much more insistently than the boy had. Finn barely has time to register that he is in quite a lot of pain before his mind goes fuzzy and his eyes drift close again.

*

The boy is there again when he wakes up for the second time.

Not staring at him this time, or poking him (thank the stars) but curled up sweetly on the chair next to his bed - an orange blanket wrapped around his shoulders and his thumb in his mouth.

He looks familiar and Finn spends a long time watching him sleep, trying to puzzle out why there is a small child keeping watch over him. He doesn't manage to figure it out before sleep reclaims him.

*

"Is he gonna wake up again?" A small voice intrudes on Finn's slumber and he knows that it can only be the mysterious kid. Finn keeps his eyes closed and listens to the conversation going on beside him, curious to see if it will shed any light on what's going on.

"He woked up once already an' I think I ascared him."

"I'm sure you didn't scare him, Ace. He was probably just surprised to see you." The answering voice sounds familiar, warm and kind, slightly husky and strong, sure of itself and confident.

"I think you're right, Gen'ral. No way that someone who fought off ten THOUSAND order sol'jers and rescued someone as pretty as Rey would be ascared of little me."

General? Finn stiffens in bed as he realises why the answering voice had sounded so familiar to him. General Organa was in his hospital room. Oh my Stars, stay cool, stay calm,

"Ten thousand?" General Organa sounded as if she was smiling. "I had no idea it was that many!"

Finn gets the impression that the kid is nodding very seriously as he assures General Organa that it's true. "My Papa said so."

"Well, he must be very brave then. Why don't we go and have something to eat and you can draw him a picture for when he wakes up?"

Ace must like the idea if the speed with which he hears little feet land on the floor is anything to go by, chair scraping loudly beside him before the door slams open.

Finn feels a warm weight on his shoulder - a hand, he thinks, not that he has a lot of experience with anyone touching him to be sure of his guess - and hears General Organa whisper quietly. "I'll send the doctors in to see you while little eyes are busy. Welcome back, Finn."

Finn's eyes fly open just in time to see the door close, the room empty.

What the hell is going on?

*

Finn has been poked and prodded for what felt like hours now. What he hasn't got are answers. Where's Rey? Is he gonna be OK? Who's the boy? Where's Poe?

He's wound himself up so tight that when General Organa stops by later he snaps. Loudly. And angrily. And...oh crap, they're gonna murder him for shouting at the leader of the Resistance.

Leia laughs gently, "I can see why he likes you," she says cryptically. "You've got spirit."

"I am so sorry Princess, I mean, Ma'am, I mean, General. I - -"

Leia hushes him, still smiling fondly enough that Finn's pretty sure he's not about to be executed and gestures for the little boy to come in the room.

This is Finn's first proper look at the boy with his full wits about him and his first thought is that he's quite possibly the cutest kid Finn's ever seen.

"Well, Ace." Leia smiles down at the kid. "Mr Finn has some questions and I believe you were tasked with looking after him so.."

Ace bounces up and down on his feet excitedly. "Right! Yes! Hi, Mr Finn!"

Finn is powerless against the kids charm and smiles for the first time since waking up.

"So, Rey - she's so pretty and nice but my Papa said that I'm too young for her so I's gotta wait until I'm at least thirty before marrying her - she went with Chewy and R2 to find Mr Luke. The gen'ral says he's nice." Ace pauses to draw a big breath, having spat out the whole bit about Rey in what seemed to Finn like one breath.

"Um, everyone says you're gonna get better. You have an ouchie on your shoulder and your back that means you won't be able to play for a little while." Ace crumples his face sympathetically, like that's the worst news he could ever imagine giving and Finn has to laugh. "It's ok though," Ace rushes to reassure him. "The doctors promised my Papa that you would be able to jump and run and walk again after a little rest."

Finn opens his mouth to interrupt, to ask who his Papa is and why his Papa seemed to care so much about whether Finn would getting better but Ace steamrolls over him as he launches into answering Finn's third question.

"I'm Asa but everybody calls me Ace. It's nice to meet you. I'm on a very important mission for my Papa to look out for you while you're getting better cos he can't be here. He had to go on a mission. He's really good at missions but he only said yes cos the doctors promised that you was going to be OK and even then, only after I promised to have my own mission and make sure you were OK."

Ace looks incredibly proud at having got through all that and Finn laughs gently, wary of his aching back, as Leia gives him a thumbs up.

Finn realises this his chance to ask about Ace's mysterious Papa but is painfully aware that there's still one of his questions unanswered. "What about Poe?" Finn asks, suddenly terrified that Poe was hurt, that Poe was dead and they hadn't wanted to make a little kid break the news to him.

Ace rolls his eyes exaggeratedly. "I already told you, silly. Papa is on a mission."  
Finn's eyebrows lift in astonishment. Poe is Ace's Papa? Ace is Poe's son? He looks to General Organa for confirmation and huffs out a bark of laughter as she nods her head.

Looking more closely at Ace, Finn really should have guessed. From the wide brown eyes to the tousled wavy hair to the perpetually smiling mouth - Ace could be Poe's....well, he could be Poe's flesh and blood.

Poe's family.

Of course Poe had a family. Poe was a handsome, talented, brave Resistance pilot. Of course he would have - -

Finn's smile had started to fall and Leia coughed pointedly and elbowed Ace gently, reminding him of what else he was tasked to do.

"OH! I almost forgot!" Ace yells excitedly and jumps up onto Finn's bed. "Rey and the Gen'ral and Snap and BB-8 all tolds me that I had to make sure and tell you that my Papa is gonna work really hard to come back cos he's the only parent I got and that he asked me to look after you cos we gotta look after the people we love and that family is important and that maybe you might join our family some day."

Finn is speechless as he tries to process that last piece of information and Ace looks worried, his sticky hands scrambling around Finn's neck as he cuddles in.

"My Papa said not to tell you that bit but Rey and everybody else said it was really important you know so you don't think something silly. Is it OK that I tolds you?"

Finn pulls Ace more firmly into his arms.

"Yeah. It's good that you told me. You did a good job, kid."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please direct all blame for this to thisiswherethefishlives who got me thinking about this at stupid o'clock this morning.
> 
> Alternatively, if you want to prompt me with any ideas you'd like to see in this verse then hit me up in the comments or at buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com


End file.
